


Sound Of The Wind

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Except for WayHaught, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: After the final battle, everyone is left broken, in some way or another.





	Sound Of The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I know this is really angsty and sad and I really don't have an excuse as to why this even was written haha. I just kinda started writing and this mess happened. This is just kind of a reflection on everyone's thoughts and feelings after everything is said and done with the fight against Clootie and the widows. Either way, I hope you guys like it, be sure to comment your thoughts!

It's late enough in the night that they shouldn't be awake, but no one questions it.

Wynonna, Dolls, Doc, Waverly and Nicole sit in the living room, no one daring to touch one another. No one bothering to ask if they're okay.

They're not. They all know.

Wiley sleeps in a crib nearby, barely a day old, and swaddled in a small, thick blanket. When he cries, no one asks whose turn it is, and no one seems to care who takes care of it, as long as someone does.

Jeremy and Rosita are dead, for different reasons of course.

Doc stands leaning against the wall, drinking whiskey like it's water. His immortality is gone. His ring is destroyed, broken, and he sits deep in thought, realizing that he suddenly has to face the fact that someday, most likely sooner than he'd like, he is going to die. But dying's not the problem. For years he wanted to die, wanted nothing more than to lay down and let death take him. But for the first time since his curse, for the first time since the death of his mother, he has a reason to live.

Wynonna still can hardly stand after the pregnancy, and she lays collapsed onto the couch, only recently having changed into new clothes. She doesn't bother thinking about trying to salvage the old ones, and instead tosses them into a pile on the ground. She'll get around to pitching them. Eventually. She holds Wiley close to her until he falls asleep, and it hurts to stand, but she sets him gently down in his crib. She falls back on the sofa like her legs don't work anymore.

Dolls sits alone in a cushioned chair across the room, head in his hands. He could have done more to prevent this. He could have waited. He SHOULD have waited. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself. He shouldn't have let Waverly give up the seal. But, as much damage that's been done, he can't bring himself to regret it. Nicole is alive, and he loves her too, whether she knows it or not. He can't confidently say he's sure Wynonna would have made it in time to save her, and he wouldn't change it if he could, even though he knows it may have been the wrong choice. If it is, he'll gladly be wrong any day.

Nicole sits curled into Waverly's side, their hair still damp after the younger Earp dragged the pair into the shower. They spent the time on the floor of the shower sobbing, holding each other close as they exchange sloppy kisses and whispered apologies. Their voices are just barely audible over shower, and they sit pressed together, tears and water mixing together on their cheeks. They feel no lust, even with breasts pressed together and bare legs intertwined, because the love inside their bodies refuses to allow room to feel anything more. They confess as such and stare at the wall in silence, letting the water above their heads wash away the dirty feelings of guilt that had consumed them for weeks. There are still things to talk about, things to be explained. But it's not the time for that, and for now they enjoy the comfort of each others' touch. They'll be okay. For now, that's enough.

Mercedes dies soon after the defeat of Clootie. Beth's been dead for two weeks.

Tucker's body is found later. It's not something anyone celebrates.

Wiley is born smaller than he should be, barely 4 pounds and small enough to conceal under a coat. But he's healthy, otherwise, all organs functioning properly. Nicole isn't a doctor, but she spent enough time knowing Shay to recognize signs that would cause for alarm. When he's born in the back of the barn, Wynonna crying and screaming in pain, Dolls and Doc are holding back revenants on the front lines, Waverly and Rosita close behind.

The revenants fall fast, but they don't stay down for long, and it's a fight that goes on with no end. A perfect design, really, with not just an Achilles heel, but one that only works from one person. A person who can't help, not yet.

Clootie's resurrection is innate, but the sight of him still enough to rattle the gang fighting desperately to keep the barn protected. Wynonna blames herself, of course, because she's the one who pushes Waverly away, and refuses to acknowledge her existence until the fight begins. But when it does, she's already in the barn with Nicole, both trying to convince the other that things will be okay, trying not to be angry with the younger of the Earp sisters. It's then that her water breaks, and their anger is quickly transformed into worry. Wynonna can't walk and Nicole is still too weak to carry her, so the birth begins on a hay covered ground made of dirt.

Doc is the one who finds them, an hour later with little progress, and warns them that Clootie has been resurrected. He tries with all his might to convince them he can help with the birth, but they send him to fight, and he is powerless against their pleading. He's the one who explains it to the others, who explains why keeping revenants out of the barn is their number one priority. No one fights him on that. No one disagrees.

Waverly does her best not to run into the barn, to throw herself on the ground and blurt out a legthy apology, and it's Dolls who physically has to keep her from doing so. He holds her back and lets her cry, and when she runs out of tears she fights. She fights with everything in her, every ounce of love she has for her sister and her girlfreind and her unborn niece or nephew, and it keeps her going strong.

Clootie and his widows stand behind their demonic army, but their patience runs out when they fail to push past the barriers, and with a wave of his arm Clootie sends them flying. When the sound of a loud, shrill cry breaks through the air, his attention shifts, and his lips curl into a broad smile.

It's Jeremy who shoots first, the kick of the shotgun sending him back a few paces, but he manages to hit Widow Mercedes in the shoulder. She snarls at him, and even through the chaos of the fight that ensues she makes it a priority to make him pay. She bites harder than she did with Nicole, and his screams make Waverly nearly vomit.

His death isn't shocking itself, but the method by which it happens is still sickening. A sudden bullet to the head would have been at least quick, but instead he is bitten near the end of the fight, and he knows there's not enough time to retrieve the cure. It only strengthens Waverly's anger, and she pushes through the fight straight to Clootie. Using strength she didn't know she had, she pins him to the ground and begins the assault against his face, her fists coming into hard contact with broken flesh and cracking bones every time. Maybe her eyes even glow a hint of red.

Wynonna drags herself out of the barn, Nicole unable to follow, because she's still holding a bloody infant in her arms smaller than Calamity Jane, and she knows her job is keeping him safe. The older Earp is dripping sweat, and blood pours down her legs, her pants and skin stained with deep crimson. Dolls and Doc keep Mercedes at bay with a spray of bullets, and Rosita holds off Beth without fear, knowing the only real thing that can kill her is in Wynonna's hand.

Waverly seems to sense her sister's presence because she turns and sees her approaching, slowly, but surely, and it's everything she has not to help. But, knowing Wynonna needs this, she instead rolls off Clootie, his face bruised and bloody, a few of his teeth knocked crooked or out completely. The skin on Waverly's knuckles has been stripped down enough that the white of her bones is visible through the translucent layers that remain, but she ignores the pain and watches as her sister holds the gun to Clootie's forehead.

He stares at her in mock amusement, his eyes a challenge, teasing her, playing with her, defying the idea that she'll pull the trigger. The sound of a bang is the only thing that convinces anyone it's really over. Fire forms around them in a circle, and screams echo through the air loudly as the remaining revenants and the widows are dragged back to Hell. Rosita stands a few moments longer than the rest, her eyes soft and her lips curled into a sad, understanding smile.

Doc can't hide the tears in his eyes as he watches her burn.

Nicole walks out only when she hears nothing but silence, and she nearly collapses at the sight in front of her. Doc is sitting where Rosita stood, his hand placed firmly against the ground and his hat in his lap. Dolls stands in place shaking, though whether it's from the cold or everything he's just seen no one can tell or bothers to care. Wynonna is lying in the thin layer of snow, her eyes cloudy and her hair spewed across her face. Waverly lays with her, head on her sister's stomach. It's only the sound of crying that alerts anyone to a new presence. Nicole hands Doc the baby with shaking hands that are soaked with blood, and he starts to cry all over again. Nicole is crying too, but for very different reasons. Her eyes are fixated on a discarded body, lying motionless in the snow.

Jeremy's eyes are still open and his body is covered in all too familiar veins that bleed from a bite mark on his shoulder. There is still a single tear frozen to his cheek, and his lips are pale. It's a state they are all too familiar with. He wasn't as strong as Nicole, and she takes it harder than the others, though she knew him the least. Survivors guilt, Dolls calls it- Though he's not sure anyone is listening- As she falls on his body and weeps. Waverly doesn't leave her side.

They leave his body alone in the barn, and come to an agreement that they'll decide what to do about him another time. So now, they all sit in silence around a dimly lit room, unable to speak, unable to think. An occasional sob echoes throughout the room, but no one ever looks to see who it is. For all they know, it could be coming from their own mouth.

Eventually, as the moon rises higher in the sky, they give in to their exhaustion one by one. Wynonna eventually remains the last one awake, and she stares out the window without a sound. Snow begins to fall as the night progresses on, and she sleeps to the sound of the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Also, just know, this in no way represents any big predictions for what's gonna happen next in the show, this is just a canon complient guess for fictional purposes only. Thanks for reading!


End file.
